Bleach, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Read The Books
by artisabangun18
Summary: Characters from Bleach, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson are summoned to read each other's series. Fun! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm artisabangun18, (naruto reference), and this is my first fanfiction! (But I've been reading stories for years.) Please excuse the fact that this will most definitely be crap. And now I present to you a Bleach, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson crossover! (This is a "reading the books/watching the series" fic) Rated T, btw. Before I start off with anything, disclaimers! (I'm so excited to use some characters to say the disclaimer!)**

 **Me: As our first guest, please welcome… Gin!**

 **Gin: *smiles creepily* So I'm yer first guest, was it? I'm so… touched.**

 **Me: Alright, so playful banter before the disclaimer?**

 **Gin: Yeah, no.**

 **Gin: Bleach belongs ta Tite Kubo, Harry Potter belongs ta J.K. Rowling, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus belongs ta Rick Riordan!**

 **Me: Okay, so here is a list of characters that will be in this story along with the ships:**

 **From Bleach- Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Gin, Momo, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kurosuchi, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Shunsui, Nanao, Hanatoro, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Nnoitra, Szayel and others that I've momentarily forgotten about…**

 **From Harry Potter- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Percy (Weasley), Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Luna, McGonagall, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, Narcissa and more!**

 **From Percy Jackson- Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Stoll Brothers, Rachel and others…**

 **Ships- IchigoXRukia, PercyXAnnabeth, OrihimeXUryu, UnohanaXKenpachi, YoruichiXUrahara, ShunsuiXNanao, HarryXGinny, RonXHermione, MollyXArthur, RemusXTonks, FleurXBill, HazelXFrank, ReynaXJason, ClarisseXChris and other obvious ones.**

 **Setting- After the Winter War (but some people still have old appearances and etc.), after the Battle of Hogwarts, and after the Giant War.**

 **Notes- So obviously not all the characters will be included in every chapter because there's loads but I'll try to incorporate as many as I can… And btw I'm just kinda being random and stuff so yeah.**

 **SO LET'S GET STARTED… and btw the beginning is crap but it'll get better (hopefully)**

In the Soul Society…

"Yo, Strawberry!" Rukia yelled.

"Stop calling me that, you midget! And I told you, my name means 'Number One Guardian!'" Ichigo shouted back angrily.

"Then don't call me midget!" Rukia shouted back equally loudly and kicked Ichigo in the shins.

All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light burst through the Seireitei.

"What the hell did you do now Rukia?" Ichigo yelled.

"I didn't-"

But Rukia was interrupted by a yanking feeling in her gut, and everything went black.

 **(A/N: A yanking feeling? I honestly don't know…)**

Meanwhile in the Burrow…

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily up the stairs. "You can save the wizarding world all you want, but you can't even do your own laundry? And I'm not going to be the one who'll be doing it all for you! How will you ever get a girlfriend?"

"Mmmph. Mmmhhmmphh." Ron replied from his room.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Get yourself down here, I can't hear you!"

An expanding ball of light suddenly washed over Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred! George! Stop this at once!" Mrs. Weasley raged.

There was no reply, and Molly Weasley fell into darkness.

And finally, at Camp Half-Blood…

The counselors of Camp Half-Blood were sitting around a ping pong table in the Big House for a meeting. Clarisse was challenging Percy to a duel, the Stolls were spraying Easy Cheese everywhere, and most people were throwing ping pong balls at each other. Typical day.

"Everyone! The Romans have arrived!" an Apollo camper said as he stuck his head into the Big House. Immediately, all of the campers rushed outside to greet their Roman counterparts.

"Reyna! Jason!" Annabeth exclaimed as she enveloped Reyna into a tight hug.

"Great to see ya, man." Percy grinned as he and Jason clasped hands.

"Yes, I-" Reyna stopped and stared at a glowing ball in the sky that certainly wasn't the sun.

"What-?" Annabeth began but a surge of blinding light overwhelmed her, and she crumpled, spiraling into blackness.

Annabeth POV:

I slowly wobbled to my feet, and shook the haziness out of my eyes. What happened? As I stood up, I saw that there were others rising to their feet. _Wait, who are they?_ I dazedly thought as I stared at a tall male with bright blue hair, a piece of bone on his jaw, and a large hole in his stomach with horror. **(A/N: GRIMMJOW FTW!)**

"What the hell are you lookin at, girl?" he glared at me.

By now, everyone in the room was standing. There were three large groups, one of demigods, one of weird people with sticks drawn, and another with strange swords. In realization that others were armed with weapons, I unsheathed my dagger and stood back-to-back to Percy.

The three groups stood this way for a minute. Swords and sticks were drawn. Analyzing the groups, I came to the conclusion that the group with the blue-haired male was the largest, while our group of demigods was around the same size as the people with sticks.

Then, I decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A moment of silence passed before an extremely handsome man stood forward. He was tall, with shiny metal clips in his impeccable, silky, black hair. He had a regal, authoritative air of nobility that commanded obedience. **(A/N: BYAKUYA! I love his hair and everything about him so… And yeah, now he has an "aura.")**

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before you ask others to?" he asked pointedly, with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

I flushed as his words finally impacted me.

"I-" I stuttered.

"Let me repeat what she said, who the hell are you?" Percy snarled, and it was clear that he was being over-protective of me.

"Well, as it is clear that you have no manners," the graceful man began with disdain. "I suppose that I can introduce myself first, as it is only right that you know the name of the person who is about to kill you. I am-"

"Ikkaku Madarame, the third seat of Squad 11." the bald monk interrupted him. "Now, who is the strongest out of your group?" **(A/N: Looking forward to the moment when the demigods and wizards call Ikkaku 'bald.' And Annabeth is guessing that he's a monk in case you're confused.)**

"What are you implying?" Percy growled, obviously irritated, as he stepped forward and slashed Riptide towards the monk.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled. **(A/N: His zanpakuto is one of my faves…)**

The monk's wooden rod extended and blocked Percy's swing.

"Wha-" Percy started, shocked that the wooden stick didn't snap under the pressure of Riptide.

"Stand down, third seat Ikkaku Madarame," a gruff voice snapped. **(A/N: YAMA-JII)**

I turned towards the source of the sound and found myself staring at a weathered, old man who looked ancient.

The monk rolled his eyes, but quickly stepped back. His wooden rod shortened and he held it at his side.

"Now, it is time to properly introduce ourselves like civilized beings." The old man commanded.

"Forgive our hostility." I interjected. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and strategy."

"Goddess?" a bushy brown-haired girl questioned.

"We will explain later." I said gesturing to the others behind me.

I nudged Percy, beckoning him to do the same.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the god of the sea." He mumbled.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, and a praetor of New Rome or Camp Jupiter."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky. And I'm the other praetor. "

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, the Greek god of the sky, and the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, the Greek god of death."

"Also known as Death Boy!" Thalia grinned.

"Shut it, Pine-Cone Face!" Nico shot back.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of riches and death."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, the Roman god of war, and descendant of Neptune, the Roman god of sea."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Greek god of fire. Also known as 'Super-Hot Bad Boy Supreme!'"

"Leo!" Piper scolded. **(A/N: I hate Piper so there may be some slight Piper-bashing in the future.)**

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty." Piper smiled sweetly. **(Bleh.)**

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, the Greek god of travelers and thieves!" the Stoll brothers said in unison.

"I'm Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, current Oracle of Delphi."

"And I'm Grover Underwood! A satyr!"

"A satyr? As in a goat-human hybrid?" the same brown-haired girl from before interrupted.

"It will be explained later!" a small, raven-haired girl said, annoyed. **(A/N: RUKIA!)**

The old man nodded. "And what of you stick-wielding humans?"

"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And I'm-well, we are wizards… and these 'sticks' are actually really powerful wands." the scrawny boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes said. He also had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and thin, circular glasses. **(A/N: Well Harry thinks that wands are powerful so…)**

 _Wizards? Well, I suppose I've seen far stranger things…_ I thought to myself.

"Ron Weasley." Ron was a tall and gangly redhead with an impressive collection of freckles that rivaled Rachel's.

"Hermione Granger. It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

So the brown-haired girl from before was Hermione…

"Ginny Weasley." Another redhead that I suppose must be Ron's sister.

"Fred and George Weasley!" the twins grinned. And more redheads…

"Bill Weasley." And another.

"Percy Weasley. Um, I suppose you have another Percy…" A redhead named Percy?

"Molly Weasley. Nice to meet you all!" I see where they all got it from.

"Arthur Weasley. It's a pleasure." The redheads are dominating this room, honestly.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but please. Call me Tonks." Tonks had bright, bubblegum pink hair and rather cute and cheerful facial features. Interesting, was her pink hair natural?

"Remus Lupin." Remus had thinning brown and grey hair, along with a patched sweater. He looked kind of sick and tired.

"Sirius Black." Sirius had long, shaggy black hair and had handsome features.

"Neville Longbottom." He was round and his facial expression revealed that he was extremely nervous.

"Luna Lovegood. Nice to see that you are all well…"Luna was a pretty girl, with wide blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. Her expression was very dreamlike and delicate.

"Minerva McGonagall." She was a tight-lipped woman with a tight bun that said that she was very strict.

"Lucius Malfoy, of the Malfoy family." Lucius had slicked-back, long blonde hair. He wore a sneering expression and had an "I'm-better-than-you vibe about him."

"Narcissa Malfoy, his wife." Narcissa was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. She had the same air of superiority as her husband.

"Draco Malfoy." Like his father, Draco had platinum blonde hair slicked back to the point where it just looked ridiculous. He also had that stupid, sneering expression he must have been taught how to pull by his father.

"'Just call me Crabbe."

"And me, Goyle." Both Crabbe and Goyle were extremely large, fat boys with dumb haircuts and constipated expressions.

"I am Fleur Delacour. Or shall I say Weezley?" Fleur was a beautiful woman, with silvery-sheen to her eyes and hair. Something about her was very alluring, and it was not just because of her looks.

"And now you can introduce yourselves!" Hermione said eagerly. It appeared that Hermione was looking forward to learning more about the strange group.

"I am the sou-taichou of the Soul Society, or the Head Commander, _Yamamoto_ Genryūsai Shigekuni." The old man said.

"Soul Society?" Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh, alright then…" Hermione huffed.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the noble Kuchiki clan and the Captain of the 6th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Byakuya was the beautiful man from before, and his voice was smooth and elegant.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. Nice ta meet cha." Ichigo had bright, orange hair that stuck up all over his head. He hefted a huge blade over his shoulder with ease. _He must be strong_ , I thought to myself.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the noble Kuchiki clan. I am also the Lieutenant of the 13th division of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Rukia was the small girl with large, deep violet eyes and short, black hair who had told Hermione off earlier. _Kuchiki,_ I thought. _Are she and Byakuya related?_

"Renji Abarai. Lieutenant of the 6th Division." Unlike the Weasleys from before, Renji was truly a redhead. He had scarlet, blazing hair and strange tattoos that covered his eyebrows and forehead area.

"Uryu Ishida, surviving Quincy." Uryu said as he pushed up his gleaming glasses. Uryu was quite handsome, I couldn't help but notice. His black hair had a tinge of blue and I noticed that his eyes were blue as well. However, his outfit was a tacky white with a strange cape. It looked like a Halloween costume.

"Orihime Inoue!" Orihime said happily as she curtsied. Orihime had a gigantic bust that I couldn't help but be jealous of, and long, orange hair. **(A/N: Don't really like Orihime either, but whatever.)**

"Chad." Chad said in a bland manner. He was extremely tall, and he was… black? Mexican?

"As you probably now, I'm Ikkaku Madarame. The third seat of the 11th Division!" The bald monk grinned and I couldn't help but notice strange, orange shadows around his eyes.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 5th seat of the 11th division." Yumichika had a graceful air to him, and he had somehow gotten feathers to stay on his eyelashes.

I exchanged looks with Percy. Most of the people who had introduced themselves had been lieutenant level or above.

"But don't go underestimating me. I would be 4th seat, but it's such an ugly number, wouldn't you agree?" Yumichika continued, seeing the looks on our faces.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of the 11th division. Now, who'd you say was the strongest out of your group?" Kenpachi eyed the group of demigods and looked very intimidating doing so. Mind you, he was a giant man, with ragged scars running all over his body. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes, along with tiny bells strung onto the ends of his spiky hair. These strange qualities about him just screamed CRAZY and DANGEROUS.

"I am." Percy stepped in front of me and looked up at him challengingly.

"Then let's fight!" Kenpachi gave Percy a wild grin, with jagged teeth and unsheathed a thin blade.

"Zaraki-taicho," a pleasant voice interrupted the scene. "Please refrain yourself from starting fights with people with unknown abilities." I looked to see a women with a single braid around her chin. She smiled a serene smile, but to say the least, it was terrifying. And that's coming from me, a girl who's been through hell itself.

"Alright, Unohana." Kenpachi sighed and backed up.

"Continue." Yamamoto demanded.

"Yachiru Kusajishi! Lieutenant of the 11th Division, isn't that right Ken-chan?" A bubbly, pink-haired girl grinned from Kenpachi's shoulder. She was a lieutenant?

"Perhaps I don't understand the ways of your land, but it is unjust to have small children acting as lieutenants and risking their lives. She is surely underage!" Hermione said formally.

"Meh. Yachiru's probably older than you, girl. And you really don't understand how things work from where we come from, so shut the hell up." Kenpachi said looking down at Hermione.

"Well, I-" Hermione spluttered.

"Continue!" Yamamoto barked.

"Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division." The terrifying woman from before smiled pleasantly at me, but completely unnerved me doing so.

"Ha-Hanatoro. Hanatoro Yamada. And I'm the 7th seat of the 4th Division." Hanatoro had short, black hair and blue eyes. His nervous air reminded me of Neville, from before.

"Hi! My name's Rangiku Matsumoto! I'm the Lieutenant of the 10th Division and this is my taicho!" Matsumoto turned around and strangled a small boy into her massive bosoms. Most of the men in the room began to develop mild nosebleeds as they watched the scene unfold before them. Other than her gigantic assets, Matsumoto also had strawberry-blond hair and a beauty mark above her lip. The boy she was suffocating ripped out of her grip and screamed: "MAAATTTSSSUUUUUMMMOOOOTTTTOOOOOO!"

The boy had spiky, white hair and calculative teal eyes. Right now, he was flushing a bright red color.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, the 10th Division's Captain."

 _He's a captain? But he's so small!_ I thought gazing at him.

Some people snickered, obviously laughing at Matsumoto's display.

"Hmmmm… Tha name's Gin…. Gin Ichimaru…. And I'm tha Captain of tha 3rd division…" **(A/N: I tried to pull off his accent but I totally failed. Sorry!)** Immediately all of the alarm bells in my head rang. Gin had wispy, silver hair but his closed, slitted eyes and his creepy smile were more disturbing. I had just noticed that he didn't seem to stop smiling. And what was worse was that I had no idea what he was smiling about or why he was doing it. And the way he talked… it gave me shivers. I felt like snakes were crawling all over my body.

"I'm Momo Hinamori. Lieutenant of the 5th Division." Momo said, attempting to break the awkward silence that Gin had caused. Unfortunately, everyone was a bit too freaked out by Gin to appreciate her efforts.

"Hmmm… How….awkward…."Gin smiled.

"Continue!" Yamamoto barked once again.

"Well, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin clan. Former Captain of the Stealth Forces and the 2nd Division." Yoruichi had chocolate brown skin, purple hair, and gleaming yellow eyes. She was obviously quite a unique individual.

"Oh my! Oh my! I'm Kisuke Urahara, but a humble shopkeeper. It's such a pleasure, such a pleasure!" The man was obviously a very strange one. He kept waving his fan around but his eyes were covered by the shadow of a green and white striped hat. He wore green robes, (did he have an obsession with green?), and weird clogs. A strange one indeed.

"Very good. Very good. Children of gods you say? Wizards too? This will be very good indeed to experiment on… Hm, what did I mean to say? Yes, yes. I am Mayuri Kurosuchi, Captain of Squad 12 and the Head of Research and Development. How curious, how curious indeed…" The man was beyond weird. Strange skeletal face paint and horns adorned his face. All I could think of was weird and creepy as he gave me a yellow-toothed smile.

"I am the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Stealth Forces, Soi Fon." She was rather short, but she had a dangerous glint in her eye. Yep, I was definitely not going to mess with her.

"I am the Lieutenant of the 8th Division, Nanao Ise." Nanao carried a heavy looking book and she wore rimmed glasses that gave her a stern look.

"Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan!" a bearded man wearing flowery robes attempted to launch into her, but Nanao slammed the heavy book in his face. "Introduce yourself." She told him sternly.

"Oh Nanao-chan! That hurt!" Nanao glared at him.

"I mean, that I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th division of course!"

"And I am his closest friend, Juushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division." Ukitake was a man with long, white hair and warm brown eyes. He gave off an impression of being very kind and gentle.

"Yes taicho is the best!" A man with a strange goatee exclaimed.

"He's so nice and everything!" a girl with short hair agreed.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh yes, taicho! I'm Kiyone!" the girl shouted.

"Well, I am Sentaro!" the man yelled.

"Shut it you insufferable idiots!" I backtracked for a moment; it was the blue-haired man from before!

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the former Sexta Espada!"

"And I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the former Cuatra Espada." Ulquiorra sent shivers up her spine. He had messy black hair and pasty white skin. His eyes were a vibrant green color, devoid of emotion. Green tracks matching his eyes flowed down his cheeks, resembling tears. He also had a piece of bone like Grimmjow, but his covered half of his upper head.

"I'M NEEEELLLLLLLL! ITSYGO'S FRIEND!" a small girl with a bone helmet and green hair grinned and jumped in the air. (A/N: Not in adult form rn…)

"Nnoitra Gilga. The former Quinto Espada." Nnoitra resembled a spoon so much, that I almost burst out laughing. I could see Percy on my other side, struggling to contain his laughter.

 **(A/N: Poor Nnoitra!)**

"And last, but not least, I am Szayel Aporro Granz, and I'm the former Octava Espada." Szayel had pink hair and glasses that made him look intelligent and ridiculous at the same time.

"So are those all of the introductions down?" I asked.

"I believe so," Byakuya replied swiftly.

Suddenly, there was a loud poof in the middle of the room. A vast amount of books and CDs were piled on top of each other.

"What-what are those?" Neville stammered.

"Be careful. They could be dangerous…" Rukia said as she saw me edging closer to the pile. Hermione raced after me.

"There's loads of books and CDs! Hmmm, let's see…" Hermione took a book off of the pile.

"This one's called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians-The Lightning Thief.'" She read.

"That means that they're about Percy…" I trailed off.

"Oooh, look! This one's called 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!'" Hermione looked up at us. "This one's about Harry!"

"So I suppose that they'll be a series for each group…" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Here! This one's called 'BLEACH!'" Hermione shouted, clearly getting excited.

"…What?" Ichigo said. "A cleaning product?"

"See? There's a picture on the cover!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ichigo, you're in the middle. And Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu are all next to you! It looks like 'BLEACH' will be revolving around you guys!"

"Damn it…" Ichigo groaned.

"Seriously, 'BLEACH?'" Rukia asked.

"Which one do you guys want to start first?" I asked.

"Not 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians" please…' Percy begged.

I gave him a devious smile, "'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' it is!'"

Percy groaned and everyone chuckled.

"I guess I'll read then…" I said as Hermione handed me the book.

I cleared my throat.

"Alright, Chapter One…"

 **WHEW THAT TOOK FOREVER! I NEVER KNEW THAT 3,800 WORDS WAS THAT MUCH! It honestly looks so easy when you're reading fanfiction. This chapter took me about 3 hours… whew. And btw, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I'm not perfect ya know! And I'm probably going to be really lazy when uploading so… sorry in advance! Anyways, please review 'cause that'll make me happy. (I will literally cry if this gets zero reviews.) And some information will be incorrect b/c I'm obviously a n00b so deal with it pls.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-artisabangun18**

 **(P.S. there's probably a lot of grammatical errors 'cause I didn't really look over it so…sorry!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy! artisabangun18 here with another update! Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters(?), and followers(?) Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner as I kinda slipped into the diamond lyfe and died… Anyone else a fan of kpop or SEVENTEEN? My bias is Seungkwan cause he's just my bby boo my diva my boonon so precious… must protect…. Joshua, Mingyu, and Wonwoo follow close behind tho! WHERE MY SEVENTEEN STANS AT?! Anyways, I'm FINALLY posting so yeahhh! And btw I kinda slipped back into da mudda MR lyfe which takes me back to my 6** **th** **grade years when I was a giant faxness loooseerrrr and omg can we talk about Fang in the manga like #so hot what gave him the right to hurt me like this? And Phoenix I was not expecting! Anywayyyssysysys FAXNESS WILL ALWAYS BE MY OTP HALPPPPPPP (funfact- the MR fandom was my first fandom ever and it got me hooked on fanfiction so I have to thank it all to you Patterson even tho I hate you for ruining mah lyfffeee…. So RESPONSES! : )**

 **dragon slayer of death 98- Thanks! And yes I will continue with this story! : )**

 **wonshot1der- Thanks, POST YOUR FANFICTIONNNNNNNNNNN! (wonshot1der will be creating an Akatsuki and Percy Jackson crossover so keep your eyed peeled #promo jkasdfghjklel)**

 **Incarnation of Insanity- Don't worry! I'll be following the main story and I'll be skipping stuff like the Bount arc and fillers like that… Plus I probably won't get to Bleach for a very, very long time… (PJO is SOOOO long especially since I'm including Heroes of Olympus and stuff. And HP! My hands will fall off…)**

 **Guest & Guest- I forgot to mention that I really won't be including any serious ships in here besides some Percabeth, (cause it's in the books), so most of the pairings I listed won't really be in the story. But thanks for reviewing!**

 **Night Hunter533- Oops, sorry! I'll go back and fix some things, (if I'm not too lazy), so thanks!**

 **georgia- Of course! Thanks for reviewing! (:**

 **Korina- OMG THX SOOO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY ENJOYING READING XOXOXOXO (:**

 **Me: Anyways, disclaimers! Everyone, please welcome BYAKUYA!**

 **Me: *cries because this man is too fab 4 me/u/everyone….***

 **Byakuya: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

 **Byakuya: *flips luscious hair like Jeonghan and glides away majestically***

 **Me: *drools***

 **Me: ehehehhe wait what oh yes the CHAPTER the chapter yeah the chapter….**

 **Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

"Pre-Algebra?" Yachiru chirped. **(A/N: This girl is so cute can we just-)**

"It's a muggle subject at muggle schools," Hermione explained patiently.

"Muggle?" all of the non-wizards wondered.

"Um, muggles are non-magical folk." Harry said awkwardly, seeing the confused expressions. **(A/N: I feel ya m8)**

"Wait, vaporized?" Ikkaku said, grinning.

"Did you kill her?" Kenpachi smirked.

"What? Uh, sort of…" Percy mumbled.

"Can I read now?" Annabeth asked, obviously annoyed. ****

 **Look, I didn't want to be a Half-Blood.**

"What's a Half-Blood?" Hermione said, eyes glinting. "Are you half god, half human? Do you function like normal people? As in, do you need to eat, sleep, or release bodily fluids and excrement? Are you-"

"Enough." Uryu interrupted. "We'll learn about them later. And we have to finish these books before we are allowed to go home… So stop interrupting Annabeth when she reads."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. They gleamed in the light.

"Um, are you some sort of ner-" Leo began, quickly formulating a joke.

"LET ME READ!" Annabeth shouted.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, My advice is:**

"PERCY'S GIVING ADVICE! RUN, RUN FAR AWAY!" Thalia screamed.

"Hey! I-" Percy started, but quickly fell silent under Annabeth's glare

. **  
Close this book right now.**

"Can we?" Leo asked jokingly.

"Yes we agree. Books were never our strong point, were they George?" Fred grinned.

"Oh, o-" George began but Nanao slammed her giant book on top of his head.

"Quiet! We are reading!" she scolded. **(A/N: damn gurl)**

 **Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life.**

 **Being a Half Blood is dangerous.**

 **It's scary.**

 **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Sounds like us wizards…" Ron mumbled.

"And us, shinigami." Toshiro agreed. ****

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately.**

 **You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Oooh! How ominous…" The Stolls smirked.

"Another pair of unified twins?" Fred and George cried.

"Oh no. We're actually-" But Travis was unable to finish that thought, as Nanao lifted her book threateningly and her glasses gleamed. **(A/N: the gleaming glasses im done)**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **I'm twelve years old.**

 **Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a trouble kid?**

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

The demigods burst out laughing.

"I'm glad that you can admit it, Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth teased, smiling down at Percy. ****

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Wow! I've always wanted to go there!" Hermione exclaimed. "I find-"

"That's great and all, but can we continue reading?" Rukia said. **(A/N: wow the sass! do we have the next diva boo or naw)**

 **I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Hermione gaped like a fish at Percy. "Torture?" she gasped.

"Well, not torture…" Percy said sheepishly.

"Torture? I can teach you many things associating with that art…" Kurotsuchi smiled creepily.

"Oh, yes." Gin said smiling equally as creepily.

Everyone looked at them for a few moments before quickly brushing it off. **  
(A/N: big mistake yo)**

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think that he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Is this who I think it is?" Rachel asked.

The Greek demigods, (plus Jason), nodded in confirmation.

"Who? Who is it?" Hermione asked eagerly, but everyone ignored her. **(A/N: poor girl lel)**

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyways.**

"wHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Hermione yelled.

Everyone swiveled their heads towards Percy.

"Um I know that I'm a troubled kid but-" Percy began.

The Weasley twins and the Stolls began laughing hysterically, brushing tears away from their eyes.

"Cannons?" Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yoruichi asked, their eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I think I-" Leo began, but was cut off by Annabeth's harsh stare. **(A/N: stwap bein so mean let the poor boi livvveeee)**

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our whole class took an unplanned swim.**

"This had given us… ALL SORTS OF IDEAS!" the Weasley twins grinned. ****

 **And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Good luck with that," Reyna smirked. **(A/N: because she's queen)**

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded, kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Well, she sounds delightful…" Rangiku absentmindedly said, filing and honing her nails to the utter perfection they are.

"Like, ew." Piper said nasally, turning green like the wimp she is. ****

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Ummmmm, EGGS-CUSE A-MAYYY?" Grover yelled, hands on his hips like the sassy goat boy we all know him to be.

"Hehehhe, sorry about that…." Percy grinned sheepishly, hands up in fake surrender.

"Ugh, whatever…" Grover huffed, sitting his booty back down. **(A/N: Diva Boo #3? And wow, everyone's so OOC I apologize this is turning to crack I swear…)**

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew that I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well, this isn't sounding good…" Unohana said mildly although she was smiling her terrifying-yet-gentle smile. ****

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"WOOP WOOP!" Ikkaku cheered. "FINALLY SOME ACTIONNNN!" **this boy**

The wizards and demigods stared at him for a moment.

"For once, I finally agree with you." Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeaahhhhh! Finally some action!" Yachiru cheered.

"I like dissecting things…" Kurotsuchi muttered.

Annabeth decided to continue before any of those 'weird sword freaks' chose to interrupt her again…

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"In your hair? I've never thought of peanut butter as a nourishment before…" Rangiku smirked sexily.

The men in the room gulped then blushed furiously, causing numerous angry girl glares to shoot towards Rangiku. ****

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Seriously? Where's the action? I was promised action!" Ikkaku moaned.

"Uh, no you weren't…" Hermione said. "I don't recall anyone specifically promising you-"

"Alright, that's enough." Rukia crossed her sassy lil arms. "Please," she gestured towards Annabeth. "Continue." ****

**"You're already on probation," He reminded me, "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I decked Nancy Bobofit right there and then. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**  
 **  
He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"So- Yamamoto old basically?" Renji asked, but was shut down by Annabeth's angry glare. ****

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big Sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time that I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Ewwwww…" Piper said again, earning raised eyebrows from Rukia.  
 **  
From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school-detention for a month.**

"Is she a pedo or…?" Ichigo began, only to be glared at by a certain midget aka Rukia.

"What is it midget?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia's head enlarged anime-style, and she suddenly grew fangs as started beating Ichigo to pulp cause you go girl.

Annabeth continued, trying to ignore Ichigo's wails of pain.

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. "I mean, not human?"

"That's actually a very good question Ron!" Hermione beamed. "Well, I have this theory that-"

"Quiet, you're annoying me." Grimmjow stated, scowling.

"uM wHAT did u say to hermy-ninny?" Ron sassed.

"I said that she should shut her trap unless she wants to die," Grimmjow smirked.

"No killing people!" Toshiro ordered.

"What's it to you, shortie? I mean-"

"uM hEYYYY I AINT DONE WITH YO BLOODY ASS YET!" Ron said angrily.

"Stop this right now, you imbeciles." Byakuya said tonelessly.

"WHO R U CALLIN A-" Ron began.

"Stop." Nico said, giving his epic death glare of death.

Annabeth cleared her throat.

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it too.**

"Of course it did…" Thalia face-palmed.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"lel. Get rekt." Draco sneered.

WTF was on everyone's faces. ****

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I felt a flush of relief because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"OMG U IDIOTTTT!" all of the demigods groaned.

"Um, hey!" Percy said defensively. "I was TWELVE and now I obviously know the difference between gods and titans I mean like-"

"Annabeth." Reyna said. "Please continue."

"Sure," Annabeth grinned as Percy's face went from indignant to omg-im-scared-of-reyna-i-mean-shes-queen-of-rome-what-do-im-so-sorry-rey-pls-forgive-it-wont-happen-again.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust he kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Hey, it's Piper!" Jason grinned teasingly.

"Um, eggs-cuse may?" Piper asked.

"Hahahhaha nothing…" Jason averted his eyes.

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "And the gods won."**

"Wow," Frank said, amazed. "Did he just summarize the first Titan War in like, a sentence?"

"Well, that's Seaweed Brain for ya," Annabeth smirked before continuing. **(A/N: these smirks tho.)**

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications. 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

 **"Busted." Grover muttered.**

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine. which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"He reminds me of Dumbledore," Bill Weasley grinned.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and quickly scolded Bill before allowing Annabeth to continue. ****

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Here's a hint, they are." Thalia said tonelessly.

"OBJECTION, IMPROPER CHARACTER TESTIMONY!" Leo yelled. "Permission to continue, your honor?" Leo asked, looking appraisingly at Annabeth.

"Objection overruled. Better luck next time." Annabeth said, not even looking at Leo. **(A/N: wow pls be nice to my son in the future)**

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and seen everything,**

"Creepy," Ichigo muttered. ****

 **"You must learn the answer to my question." Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Wow, you really do suck, huh?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Uh, you've never even been to school…" Ichigo questioned.

"That's right. I'm too fab 4 school." Grimmjow smirked. **(A/N: THE SMIRKING)**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered in the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge snowstorm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes.**

 **I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Wow, I bet she's a monster, huh?" Rachel asked.

"No spoilers!" Percy smiled frustratingly as he withheld the information from Rachel.

Annabeth cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"UH, SORRY." Percy said quickly, while anxiously staring back at Annabeth, thinking she was jealous.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was just enjoying his worried, antsy looks.

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that if maybe we did that, everybody wouldn't know that we were from that school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Loser freaks?" Yoruichi smirked to herself. ****

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep Philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Wow, such a good friend." Leo said teasingly towards Grover.

"I don't like apples very much," Yachiru offered. "But I do like apple-flavored candy!"

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and I thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so badly to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed too. She'd send me back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if it was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"LOL YOU'RE A MOMMAS BOOYYYYY!" all the boys screamed while Molly Weasley brushed away a tear of happiness.

"You boys could learn from him!" she said to her numerous sons.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of the chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"Sounds cool," Leo commented. ****

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she's gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Hashtag ewwwwwwwwwwwwww." Piper tossed her hair.

Seeing this, Rangiku tossed her hair more fabulously and won the silent fabulous contest between her and Piper. **(A/N: RANGIKU FTW!)**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Whoah!" Piper screeched. "Like, ew with a capital ew amiright?"

"Very appealing," Grimmjow smirked. "Not." ****

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"Is this where the action starts? Because this book is a total snooze!" Ikkaku said, sitting up. ****

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Shunpo?" Urahara asked at the same time as Remus Lupin asked, "Apparition?"

"Uhhhh, nooooo?" Percy said, unsure.

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"Okayyyy, who is this lady?" Leo asked. "Because she's just-ew." ****

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" the Stolls and the Weasley twins hissed. ****

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"See? You should've listened." Connor said in an attitude-filled voice.

Percy gave him raised eyebrows before deciding that sassing Connor wasn't even worth his time.

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Uh-is this going somewhere weird or…?" Ichigo began.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T EVEENNNNNNNNNNNN!" Percy yelled, clasping his hands over his ears. ****

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her,"**

"How heroic." Ulquiorra tonelessly stated.

WTF was written over all of the shinigami's faces. ****

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Ew," Piper said and Grover stood up, brandishing his shiny horns and hooves.

"YOU WANNA GOOOOOOOOOO?" Grover bellowed before being tackled back into his seat by Percy.

"Calm yo tits man." Percy said soothingly. **(A/N: WHAT HAVE I DOONNEE?)**

 **"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." She said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man." I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me that this was part of my ADHD brain misinterpreting things.**

Hermione opened her mouth to begin rambling about Percy's counselor's theory, but quickly shut up after being stared down by everyone in the room. ****

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds,**

 **Halfway up the stairs, I glanced at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Sounds like a bad sign," Hazel commented. ****

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**  
 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," She said.**

"I'm not even going to say anything…" Ichigo sighed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Sentaro yelled.

Ichigo just stared at him his face revealing his "?" emotions.

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Everyone laughed at Percy's naivety.

"UMMM I WASSS TWELVEEEEEE!" Percy groaned. ****

**I said, "I'll- I'll try harder, ma'am."**

"Pppffttttttt…" Grimmjow laughed. ****

 **Thunder shook the building.**

"OOohh! How ominous!" Nnoitra said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, spoon-head." Percy scowled.

"WHAT DID YOOUUUU SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Nnoitra said creepily, drawing his zanpakuto out.

"You heard what I said, you dumb spoon!" Percy retorted.

"Now, boys." Rangiku drawled sexily. "Let's not fight."

"Let 'em." Grimmjow said. "Hopefully they'll make their fight interesting. I hope Prissy doesn't get killed too quickly."

"Actually, Prissy, let's see if you're strong. If you are, then let's fight!" Grimmjow added, smirking.

"Hold it right there!" Ikkaku yelled. "I called dibs first, and so I'll be the one who crushes Prissy!"

"UM IT'S PERCY NOT PRISSY!" Percy yelled. "AND I'M NOT THAT WEAK! I'LL CRUSH YOU BALDIE!"

Ikkaku's head gleamed dangerously and the sparkling of weapons was heard.

"WHAT DID YOUUUU SAYYYYY?" Ikkaku darkly smiled. "I hope you didn't just say what I thought you did…."

"You heard-" Percy raged.

"Enough." Yamamoto barked.

"You barbaric fools are disgraces to the Soul Society." Byakuya said, shaking his head gracefully.

"PEERRRCYYYYYYY!" Annabeth yelled, fuming.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Thalia asked.

"I'll see ya in the Underworld, Perce." Nico smirked.

"IKKAKU! I WANTED TO FIGHT HIM TOO!" Kenpachi added.

"Yes! Kenny wants to fight!" Yachiru chirped.

"Silence." Yamamoto boomed. "We will continue with the story. Any further interruptions during the remainder of this chapter will not be tolerated."

"Continue," he said directly to Annabeth.

She nodded, and picked the book back up.

 **"We are not fools Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found my illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's not that bad…" Hermione whispered but shrunk away at Yamamoto's intense stare. ****

 **"Well?" She demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," She hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

" _Resurrección?" Grimmjow asked, but nobody replied. Yamamoto fixed his heavy stare on Grimmjow._

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talon slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore. It was Mr. Brunner's bronze sword that he used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were like Jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped my sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

Ichigo frowned. ****

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

 ****

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, with a museum map over tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man." I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he had never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds, The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Finished," Annabeth said, shutting the book.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"I reckon we start Harry's." Ron grinned. "I'd like to know what's going on in that scarred head of his."

"Please, no." Harry sighed, holding his temples.

"I vote Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"If his are as boring as Prissy's, we might as well start Ichigo's. I know he has lots of fights." Ikkaku contributed.

"I had a fight. WITH A FURY." Percy said. "What could Ichigo possibly encounter that's worse than a monster?"

"I dunno. Hollows? Arrancars? Aizen? Quincies?" Yumichika tossed his hair.

"Let's start… Harry's." Rukia decided. "We'll be rotating chapters from each series. After we read the first chapter of Harry's, we'll move on to Ichigo's."

"Any objections?" Reyna asked.

No one said anything.

"Alright then." Annabeth agreed. "Who'll read next?"

A single, quavering hand poked out of the group of shinigami. A small boy with dark, black hair and an awkward smile emerged.

"Um," Annabeth said. "Hannah? Totoro? Haru?" Annabeth tried.

"What was your name again?" Hermione asked, inspecting the small boy from head to toe.

"U-um. H-hanatoro. Hanatoro Yamada." The boy said.

 **OOOHHHH MVP HANATORO YAMADA IS IN DA MUDDA HOUSE YOOOO! Idk why but Hanatoro kinda reminds me of Italy from Hetalia. Anyone else? No? I'm just weird? Okay. Anyways, that turned into crack REALLY QUICKLY. So Chapter 2, finished. Just to clarify, I'll be rotating from each series so I can write reactions to all of them. Please let me know if you enjoyed because that took… SO. LONG. Anyways, fingers crossed, hopefully I'll be motivated enough to start another chapter before the end of the year. If not, OOPS. Anyways, thanks for reading ily all and OMF HP, PJO, MR, SEVENTEEN, NARUTO, BLEACH, AND EVERYTHING IS LITERALLY RUINING MAH LIFE. WISH ME LUCK. ANYONE ELSE ABSOLUTELY HATE SAKURA, PIPER, MAYA, AND ORIHIME? I JUST FIND THEM INCREDIBLY USLESS AND ANNOYING IM SORRY. ANYWAYS ANY FAXNESS OR ICHIRUKI SHIPPERS? ANYONE ELSE A MASSIVE SEVENTEEN STAN? IF SO, PLS REVIEW OR PM ME CAUSE I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO TALK TOO BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! BYE!**

 **-artisabangun18 : )**

 **(P.S. srry for typos ik I suck. Don't bother reporting typos im too lazy to fix them so-bye!)**


End file.
